


Peas in a Pod

by Benfrosh



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU - Zero Mortals Plan Succeeded, Happy Fluff!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: Find someone who looks at you the way Black looks at Zamasu.





	Peas in a Pod

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guykatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Guykatsu).



Black stared out over the horizon as the rising sun's rays gently caressed the mountains' peaks. The mountains had no name that he knew of, nor the plains that stretched before him, nor the sun, the stars, even the ground he stood on. He found he liked it that way. Names had to be given by someone, signifying that they deserve recognition and memory. But Black never felt the urge to show that honor to anything anymore. As far as he was concerned, there were only two things left in the universe that deserved a name. Himself, and his sole equal-

"Black! Tea's ready!" came Zamasu's voice, echoing from behind him.

"Coming! I'll be just a second." Black lifted up his hand and, with a simple wave, annihilated the scene before him, leaving a desolate wasteland in its place. It was beautiful, there was no question about that. But was it _perfect_? No. He'd make better ones later. He turned back from the former wonder of nature to head back to their home together.

It was a simple home, for the time being. The two of them had decided that it was a good time for a vacation. A delayed honeymoon, if it were - a few hundred thousand millennia late, but who's counting? And what better honeymoon than to survey their newfound domain together? They had a whole universe to themselves, after all. So much to see, improve, iterate on! A lovely plan, as far as Black was concerned, all the more because Zamasu suggested it. And thusly they had reached the twenty seven thousandth, three hundred and second planet of their tour and set up their latest vacation home. It was an Earthling-style home, at Zamasu's urging - he thought it'd be twistedly ironic to imitate a few mortal styles of architecture as they went. Black appreciated the novelty, sure, but it did grate the nerves a bit at how _constraining_ the whole thing felt. It was novel, though! He had to grant that much - he couldn't be unfair to his dear Zamasu like that.

"There you are," Zamasu greeted Black as he stepped through the open door. He closed the cupboard door and put two plates on the tray he was preparing. "I swear, you'd think you love blowing things up more than you love me sometimes."

"Dear, you know that's not true," Black countered as he walked up behind Zamasu and pulled him into a tight hug. "I blow things up _because_ I care for you. I only want this entire universe to be absolutely perfect, after all. It's what you deserve," he whispered into Zamasu's ear, punctuated with a small kiss.

"Oh, you," Zamasu giggled. He turned and gave Black a small kiss on the lips. "You'll love this. The biscuits are infused with rose petals from planet three hundred and sixty thousand and eight, and the tea is seasoned with the ashes of the last surviving Bolinar!"

Black's eyes widened. "The last- did we miss one somehow? I could have sworn we got them all!"

"Oh, silly, don't worry. I just had the body preserved in a time chamber as it was bleeding out its last vestiges of life. I figured we could save some of it for special occasions." Zamasu slipped out of Black's arms and carried the tray to the kitchen table, positioned just so for the sun to shine on it through the skylight. 

"Special occasions? Like what, pray tell?" Black sat down in a chair, crossing his legs and leaning back casually. He couldn't hid his sly grin. He knew what Zamasu was going to say, and he knew Zamasu knew he knew, but he wanted to hear it from Zamasu's lips.

Zamasu bopped him on the head. "Stop leaning like that, you'll fall over." As Black reoriented himself, Zamasu sat down as well, his mouth barely hiding his glee. "It's our anniversary!"

"My goodness, is it? I had lost track of the time! What anniversary is it, anyways?" Black held out his hand and exaggeratedly counted off the fingers. "Is it our... fourth anniversary of wiping out everyone?"

Zamasu nodded happily. "And our seventh!"

"Ooo, ooo, is it the fifth too?"

"Mmhmm, mhmm, and the ten thousandth!"

"And the one millionth too! What _are_ the odds?" Black said, laughing. 

Of course it was their anniversary. Every day was their anniversary. Their relationship started when they first found each other, and they found each other anew every time they wiped out every last mortal in existence. And they were, naturally, profoundly thorough in their search of the timeline. 

Zamasu's laugh trailed off into a contented smile. "I love you, you know."

Black smiled back. "I do." 

Zamasu giggled. "That's it exactly. No one gets me like you do. My whole life, I always felt... discontented, isolated. No one understood my visions. But you, wonderful you, you were there for me when no one else was. And together we've finally achieved what I've always wanted."

Black completed the thought for him. "Perfection." He enunciated it clearly, enjoying the feel of each syllable.

"A universe we can mold to our exact, perfect desires. No mortals to make a mess of it, no other gods to hold us back. Just us and the cosmos."

Black nodded and took a sip of the tea. The rose petals really accentuated the natural flavors, he noted. "Lovely."

"Me or the tea?"

"All of it, of course." He nibbled on a biscuit to follow it up. "I do have something to apologize for, however."

Zamasu's eyebrow's furrowed. "Oh? What is it?"

"I may have accidentally destroyed the sun earlier. I haven't gone to check yet, but we should probably get clear of the planet in the next four minutes or so. I don't want to make a mess of your clothes again."

"Oh, is that all?" Zamasu answered with an exaggerated shrug. "I was planning on doing that after cleaning up. It's emitting the wrong spectrum, after all."

"There I go again, taking care of you without even asking first! I feel like I should be rewarded."

Zamasu smiled. "Well, if you're worried about messing up my clothes, there's one way to prevent that, after all." His eyebrows arched suggestively.

Black grinned. "If they're already messed up by the time the supernova reaches us?"

"Four minutes should be plenty of time for a quick warmup, after all."

A blink of an eye later, they vanished from the table, the tea and biscuits left behind for a hotter occasion.

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Guykatsu!


End file.
